Casais ImprováveisVI
by Juliane.chan2
Summary: Uma série de Hentais com casais que você não vê no animê...mas na sua imaginação.Nesse capítulo:Saga e Pandora.


**CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS-VI**

**CAPÍTULO 6: Saga e Pandora**

"Aquele é Saga de Gêmeos?"-indagou Pandora a um dos espectros.

"Sim, senhorita Pandora."

Pandora observou de longe os cavaleiros de ouro escolhidos pelo seu senhor Hades para ressuscitarem e trazerem a cabeça de Atena. Não deveria se dignar a sequer dar-lhes atenção. Mas o homem conhecido como Saga a atraiu assim que o viu.

Ele mantinha um porte altivo e arrogante, como se não importasse em estar ali morto, ele ainda era superior aos espectros. Essa atitude despertou o seu interesse.

"Traga-o a minha presença."-ordenou a jovem.

Minutos depois, Pandora esperava por Saga em seu quarto. O cavaleiro foi levado por um dos espectros até a presença dela. Ele estava usando uma túnica e calça cinza, que evidenciava todos os músculos de se corpo.

"O que deseja de mim, Pandora?"-perguntou olhando para a mulher que permanecia parada em frente a janela de seu quarto.

"Sua Sapuris o aguarda."-ela começou a falar, se aproximando dele.-"Logo partirá para realizar a vontade de sua Majestade, quero transmitir as ordens de Hades a você. Ele quer a cabeça de Atena! Entendeu?"

Saga a olhou desconfiado. Os Kyotos já haviam transmitido essas mesmas ordens. Pandora estendeu a mão e tocou o tecido da túnica dele, deslizando os dedos até atingir sua pele quente.

"Tão pouco tempo. Queria ter tido a oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor."

Ela murmurou antes de beijá-lo. Em resposta ao toque ousado dela, Saga a abraçou com força, corresponde ao beijo. Quando este tornou-se mais ardente, exigente, ela se assustou com a reação dele e se afastou.

"Queria apenas saber como é o sabor de seu beijo, cavaleiro. Pode ir."

"Apenas isso?"-ele sorri malicioso.-"Você é mesmo diabólica, hein? Me provoca e agora me manda embora."

"Hunf. Mandei que saísse."-ela fez um gesto desdenhoso com a mão.-"Os outros o aguardam para partirem."

"Não pretendo ir...não agora."-Saga encostou-se numa parede, cruzando os braços.

"Como ousa?"-ela se aproximou dele.-"Sabe com quem está falando?"

"Com uma mocinha que não sabe que se mexer com fogo, se queimará."-ele disse com um sorriso e olhar provocante, depois a pega pelo pulso.-"Queria me conhecer melhor? Tudo bem."

Com um puxão, a reteve em seus braços, beijando com luxuria. Sentindo a jovem resistir inicialmente, para logo em seguida corresponder ao beijo com igual ímpeto.

"Depois de hoje, nunca vai se esquecer de mim."-ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de morder o lobo de sua orelha e ouvi-la gemer.-"Vamos para a sua cama."

Pandora arregala os olhos e tenta empurrá-lo.

"E quem disse que eu quero isso?"-indagou furiosa.

"Seu corpo diz."-falou antes de pegá-la no colo e levá-la em direção a sua cama.

Pandora esperneava, e soltou um grito quando foi jogada no colchão. Ele deitou também e a silenciou com um beijo, enquanto as mãos percorriam o corpo ainda se debatendo.

"Fique quieta, mocinha."-Saga ordenou.-"Não era isso o que você queria?"

"N-não..."-disse, embora o seu corpo pedisse por mais carícias.

"Está mentindo."-afundou o rosto na curva delicada do pescoço e o beijou e depois deu uma leve mordida, Pandora gemeu.-"Vendo-a de longe, com esse seu porte de rainha...você me excita, mulher...e estou louco para possuir esse seu corpo macio."

Pandora tentou empurrá-lo, mas era mais fácil mover uma montanha do que afastar aquele homem sedutor dela.

"Então? O que o imperador Hades pretende?"-perguntou enquanto mordiscava o lobo de sua orelha.

"Acha mesmo que eu falaria?"

"Pelo menos posso tentar."-e seus lábios buscaram a pele macia de seu pescoço, imediatamente a paixão sobrepujou todos os sentidos.

Pandora deslizou as mãos pelos braços musculosos, até enlaçar-lhe o pescoço. Um murmúrio de prazer escapou de seus lábios. Ele enroscou os dedos naqueles cabelos negros e sedosos, beijando-a de maneira lasciva, projetando sua língua provocante para dentro de sua boca, brincando com a dela.

O corpo de Pandora foi relaxando e aos poucos começou a mover-se sensualmente sob o dele. Enquanto ele começou a puxar o vestido dela.

"Quieta!"-ordenou, quando ela tentou ajudar.-"Deixe que eu mesmo faço isso."

Sem pressa, ele acariciou a pele sedosa e alva de Pandora, a medida que ela era revelada, sentindo-a arrepiar-se a cada toque. Ela já estava despida até a cintura, mãos ávidas seguravam os seios fartos, brincando com a textura da pele, acariciando os bicos endurecidos com os polegares. As mãos desceram até a cintura, acabando de retirar o vestido dela, enquanto os dentes capturaram um dos mamilos, fazendo-a gemer e gritar quando ele começou a sugá-lo com luxúria.

Saga afastou-se um pouco, apenas para fitar o rosto corado e cheio de desejo de Pandora, percorreu com o olhar todo o corpo dela, como se quisesse memorizar cada detalhe, olhando fixamente para minúscula peça de renda preta que ela ainda usava.

"Quero vê-lo também."-ela pediu, erguendo-se e se apoiando em seus braços, para beijá-lo.

Saga sorriu e começou a retirar a túnica, exibindo o peito musculoso. Com as mãos e os lábios, Pandora tocou o peito dele, inclinando-se para depositar beijos em seu abdômen, ouvindo-o arfar. Saga deitou-se, permitindo a ela que continuasse a exploração de seu corpo por ela.

Pandora desabotou sua calça, fazendo o busto roçar-lhe o peito, tendo o prazer de ouvi-lo gemer. Infiltrou as mãos pelos quadris dele, nádegas firmes, apreciando o contato antes de despi-lo completamente.

Com a língua, traçou um caminho sensual pelo peito, pelos músculos rijos do abdômen. Quando atingiu o sexo, começou a acaricia-lo com a mão, em seguida sua boca e língua acompanhavam as carícias ousadas, brincando, degustando, levando-o a loucura.

Ela ergueu-se e Saga capturou seus lábios em um beijo ardente, virando os corpos, ficando sobre ela agora.Suas mãos deslizaram pela cintura delgada da jovem, descendo até a sua feminilidade, acariciando-a, explorando-a com os dedos, enquanto sua língua e dentes brincavam com os bicos de seus seios.

Os dedos atrevidos, que massageavam seu sexo, fizeram-na estremecer quando a penetraram, ao mesmo tempo que ele continuava a sugar os seios, deixando marcas em sua pele sensível. Pandora fechou os olhos e gritou quando os lábios de Saga abandonaram seu seio e começaram a explorar sua feminilidade.

Ele continuou com a carícia até senti-la estremecer diante do gozo.Após um breve instante de torpor, Pandora abriu os olhos e encontrou os dele. Saga já se preparava para possui-la completamente,e com carinho entreabriu suas pernas.

"Saga..."-sussurrou embriagada de prazer.-"Não me faça esperar mais..."

Sorrindo malicioso, ele deitou-se e a fez sentar-se sobre ele, esperando-a se acomodar sobre se membro rígido, penetrando-a devagar. Pandora jogou a cabeça para trás e apoiando as mãos sobre seu peito, começou a movimentar-se.

Movia seu corpo para frente e para trás, enquanto Saga acariciava com o polegar sua região mais sensível, fazendo-a delirar de paixão. Logo estabeleceram um ritmo frenético, palavras desconexas brotavam de suas gargantas, misturando-se aos seus gemidos, até que ambos foram sobrepujados por completo pelo êxtase da paixão.

Pandora deixou-se cair sobre ele, exausta e satisfeita. Beijavam-se com carinho, toques delicados dos lábios, enquanto as mãos se acariciavam mutuamente. Os amantes se recuperavam lentamente, e Pandora continuava deitada sobre Saga, a face recostada no peito que arfava no ritmo da respiração. Sentia seu coração voltando ao normal.

"Tenho que ir."-ele disse, quebrando o momento de paz que desfrutavam.

Ela se afasta em silêncios, deitando-se ao seu lado. Sem dizer mais nada, Saga levanta-se e começa a se vestir, a mulher acompanhava seus movimentos com o olhar, e só se permitiu deixar uma lágrima rolar solta por seu rosto, quando ele saiu e fechou a porta.

"Adeus..."-murmurou.

Saga chegou a uma sala, onde os outros cavaleiros de ouro, usando suas Sapuris o esperavam.

"Estamos prontos, Saga."-disse Shion, mostrando a Sapuris de Gêmeos a ele.-"Algo errado? O que Pandora queria com você?"

Saga não respondeu de imediato, vestindo a armadura primeiro, depois falou friamente.

"Nada importante. Vamos."

"Sim."-concordaram todos.

Do lado de fora do castelo de Hades, Saga olhou pela última vez para trás, em direção a janela do quarto dela, tentando vê-la antes de partir para a mais dura batalha de sua vida.

"Quem sabe...em outra vida poderíamos ficar juntos?"-refletiu.-"Adeus, Pandora."

Não a viu. E com o pensamento voltado para a bela mulher, e nos momentos que compartilharam, partiu em direção ao Santuário. Quando retornasse com sua missão cumprida, teria que esquecer tudo isso e tratá-la como sua inimiga, e isso causou uma repentina e estranha dor em seu coração, como nunca antes sentira.

Fim.


End file.
